Routines And Friendships
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Chris Colfer had a routine. It saved him from putting an end to his life up until now, and no body would break it. No one but one Darren Criss, that comes into his life at once, and rocks his world. I don't own Darren nor Chris, and not even Glee. RPF


The alarm clock goes off at five in the morning, if anybody called I ta morning. He wakes up and the first thing he does is taking a shower. He usually picks the first shirt and pear of pants. He drinks his first coffee at five thirty, and grabs the second one at fifteen minutes to six. In between he drinks a diet coke. He eats one biscuit and a spoonful of white cheese. He leaves his house when his coffee cup is half empty, taking it with him, and dries straight to the set.

That is Chris Colfer's routine an no one is going to break it.

Chris arrived to the set on Monday morning feeling like he should have stayed at home. His throat was sore and his eyes burnt and…

"Hi!" he heard Cory's voice behind him.

He wore his best smile and turned around. "Hey Cory, how was your weekend at home?"

"Amazing dude, I missed them so much. So I heard we have a scene together today?"

He nodded. That scene, he didn't really want to think about. "You are aware it's an ugly scene right?"

Cory's face changed at once. "Actually yes, I came here to apologize. I mean I know it's scripted, but it still isn't that fun hearing people calling you names and laughing at you…"

'Tell me about it' he thought to himself. "That's okay, It is scripted after all. I'm sorry Cory but I really need to go take my clothes for the next scene, I'll see you."

With that, Chris turned around and headed to the dressing rooms. They were meeting the new guy today. They were meeting the new guy that was going t play the second gay character. A second gay character.

Chris was not feeling like an outcast. He wasn't the only gay person, though he was the youngest. But sometimes his character's problems affected him. He wanted Kurt to be happy, if not for the fans, then for himself. He wanted this poor guy to have a nice high school experience unlike his.

The scene with Cory was the hardest that day. He hated the scenes where he was sitting through swears and laughs. He sat there looking like Kurt would look, like he looked when it was happening to him a year ago, and for all his life, and tried to navigate his thoughts to a sad place so the tears could come naturally.

When it was over he had half an hour to himself before the meeting with Ryan and the new gut he did not know the name of.

He walked as fast as he could, not noticing the man coming in the opposite direction until they bumped into each other.

He lifted his head slowly, feeling like swearing hard. In front of him was a person he never met before. He had an amazing hair, and his big hazel eyes looked deep into Chris's eyes. The smile on his face made Chris's insides feel worm, and… Holly Shit that was Harry Freakin' Potter.

"Hello!" The guy said cheerfully, his hot pink glasses falling from his forehead on to his eyes.

"Hi," Chris said as nonchalantly as he could. This guy was his childhood's happy place. The only person that made him laugh when it became hard.

"You're Chris Colfer," the guy said, and maybe Chris was not the only star-struck person in the area.

"I am. Though you are Darren Criss, and that's way cooler."

Darren's eyes widened. "How d... How did you know?"

"Umm… Besides the fact that I watched your musical?"

Darren's eyes looked like they were about to come our of their place, and the squeak that came out of his mouth turned Chris's Gaydar on, and it started going off like crazy.

"You didn't watch them don't mess with me. Did you Google me after Ryan gave you my name?"

Chris was confused and apparently it was showing. "Oh, you didn't know? Let's do this all over again. Hi, I'm Darren Criss; I'm the new guy who's going to play Kurt's mentor or whatever he is."

Chris was pretty sure his mind stopped working at that moment. The boy that saved him with his acting skills, ridiculous music and harry Potter jokes, the boy he had a crush on through Senior year, the boy that was all over his walls, in posters in any shape and kind, was going to be his co-star, his cast mate.

"Are you alright?" Darren asked suddenly, and he blinked hard trying to remember how to speak.

"I'm… Yeah, I'm great. We have to go to that meeting you know? With Ryan…"

And before Chris knew it his hand was in Darren's and they were running. _Running._

"Oh, I see you've already met," was Ryan's welcome words.

They entered the empty office and sat in front of him, his smile actually making Chris a bit nervous.

"Darren sit quietly would you?" he found himself saying when the guy next to him did not stop moving. Darren started laughing hysterically.

"Sorry I'm hyper. I drank three cups of coffee in the morning and with the excitement and nerves of the first day…"

Ryan and Chris both let out a small chuckle as Darren took a breath in, overwhelmed by his own speed of speaking.

"We're starting shooting tomorrow guys. I want you to have the rest of today off Chris, and I want you and Darren to sit and get to know each other. Is that working for you?"

Chris nodded slightly, still afraid of what's next to come. "How about we go to dinner Darren? I need to go home get myself out of this ridiculous makeup, but we can go out after that?"

Darren nodded before Chris finished talking. "Do you want to write down my number?"

Chris gave him his iPhone so he could put it in, and took Darren's iPhone from him to write his own. "We can meet up here, since I have no idea where you live, and we can go to this Italian restaurant a block away."

"Sounds great"

**Author Notes:**

Okay hi! I hope you enjoyed this little thing. I am not sure whether I should write more, so let me know what you think about it. It's short and I promise that if there're going to be additional chapters they're going to be longer.

I'm also going to be posting this both on fanfiction. Net and on Tumblr, so just choose your best way to follow this story.

I accept questions, ideas and basically anything. Just PM me or send me an Ask.

MissUK.


End file.
